A New Beginning
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: Naru lives in London now after he lost the love of his life.  Will he be able to get over it and start over again?  And anyway-who is the new assistant?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my new story and it's very different from the other ones. (Don't worry, I'll continue with "The Unknown" as soon as I have new inspiration). I wanted to write something different so please give it a try and enjoy it.**

**_A New Beginning_**

**_Chapter One: Broken  
_**

"_You don't have to feel sorry. Everyone has to die some time. Now it's my turn. I'll wait for you…I love you…" _

"_MAI, no. Just open your eyes, everything will be okay…please!"_

_The bloodstained girl in his arms took her last breath. The boy put her closer to his chest and didn't care that he was totally covered in blood._

"_You'll be okay, you'll be okay." The boy said like a prayer while he swayed the dead girl in his arms…_

Oliver Davis sat in his office in London. He held a biro in his right hand labeled with _SPR London. _Suddenly the pencil broke. He sighed.

_I have to control myself. _

But he couldn't stop thinking about what happened one year ago. He lost his first love because of a demon. He just turned around one second and it attacked her. His petit and fragile Mai. _Mai. _The whole girl was like a dance with a beautiful melody. He couldn't deny. He missed her like crazy. That was the first time he cried after he lost his brother. One week after her death, he started talking again but only to Lin. He returned to England and distanced himself even more. His parents, Luella and Martin, almost broke because of their only son's attitude. So Noll started working again and got his own office in the middle of London. Lin still worked for him and was now engaged with Madoka. Noll didn't want to know what the other members of the Japanese SPR were doing and Lin respected his decision. The Japanese SPR didn't exist anymore. It broke apart because of the painful loss.

Suddenly the phone rang. Noll looked at the display. It was his mother's number. He breathed in and took the phone.

"Mother, look, I'm very bu-"

"Hello, my dear! Your father and I, we have a wonderful idea."

The woman waited a few seconds but she knew that she wouldn't get any answer so she continued.

"It would be a great if you would hire a new assistant. You would be able to deal with more cases and…"

"No, I won't. Lin is skilled enough."

"But what if Lin and Madoka get married and start a family? You'll need a new assistant."

"No I don't. They're not married now."

"Noll…"

"I have to work now, mother."

"But-"

"Beep, beep, beep…"

"I think a new assistant would be a great idea." Lin said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You can't just live on like that."

"Live on like what?"

"Like you're a machine without emotions. The only thing you have in mind are cases."

"I've always lived like this."

"But you even distanced yourself from your parents."

"I don't think so."

Lin sighed heavily.

"Just give it a try."

"No."

"Come o-"

"HELLO EVERYONE!" A very cheery and beautiful voice said.

"Madoka, I thought you were busy with the wedding's preparations." Lin asked puzzled.

"Well, I just thought, I was in a dire need of some free time."

Madoka gave Lin a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello, Noll."

"Hello."

Luella sighed even heavier than Lin because Noll didn't even look up from his file or whatever he was reading.

"Lin, can you come with me for a moment?" The pink-haired woman asked.

"Sure." Lin followed her outside.

* * *

"This is not funny anymore. I mean he has never been a talkative person and he excluded himself but it never had been this bad."

"Well, he lost his first love. Mai's death broke him. I think he just wants to protect himself."

"But he can't live on like that and I can't watch him right now. We have to do something. Poor Luella, she tried everything."

Madoka took a deep breath.  
"What about a new assistant?"

"That's what Luella had in her mind, too, but Noll wasn't very pleased."

"I knew he would react like that. Then we have no other choice, we have to hire an assistant for him."

"You really think, this will help? I mean…"

"I know, what you think but we have to try it. It's time for something new, even if it might be a little change."

Lin sighed the hundred time that day.

"Okay and where do you want to get a new assistant from?"

"Leave that to me." Madoka said and winked.

Lin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Noll walked up the stairs to his condominium. He wanted to live alone after he returned to London. The flat was in the second floor and it had a wonderful view over the themse (like he cared *** **cough *).

He opened the door and turned the lights on. It was a nice flat with huge windows and three rooms. It wan't like he chose this flat he really didn't care where he lived. One romm had been enough in is opinion but his mother forced him to take this one. So he didn't care (like always).

The little red button on his phone flashed. Someone called and left a message. He pressed it and the voice of his mother filled the room.

"_Hello, my dear. Still working, huh? We__ll, I have to talk to you so please call me back as soon as possible. I love you.-__eep—End of massage."_

Noll didn't want to call his mother but he didn't want to get a dressing down either.

"Davis, hello?"

"Hello, mother, it's me. You called earlier."

"Yup and I just wanted to tell you that your new assistant will come by tomorrow right to your office at eight o'clock."

"Mother! I told I don't need a new assistant."

"An I told you, you need one. Besides, she's really cute and she's at the University Of London. She studies English literature and history."

"I don't care, I told you." Noll said in a very calm but stern tone.

"Oh come on, I can't cancel now."

"This is your problem."

"NO it's not! You listen to me now, young man! I'm your mother and I told you to have a new assistant and you'll hire her. Don't you dare to send her away tomorrow or I'll be really mad and you'll regret it."

Noll gulped. He really didn't want to see his mother getting mad.

He sighed.

"Look, I-"

"I'll stop by tomorrow at your office and I want her to be still there."

"Good night and sweet dreams." She said with a sugar-sweet voice. "-Beep, beep,…."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**:_** A Long Day**_

Luce walked down the main street and was pleased by the view of the wonderful city. Actually her real name was Luciana but she didn't like it.

Everything was covered in white. You could see light strings everywhere. She loved the christmas time. A wonderful smell filled the air and you could only smell it before christmas. Then she stood in front of a huge building. She didn't want to walk that fast. She inhaled the cold air and opened the door. She walked up the stairs. There was it: SPR London. The 18 year old girl gulped and opened the door, closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Good day, everyone. I'm Luciana and I'm here for my new job."

When she opened her eyes, she realised that the room with two black couches and a little table was empty. She swetdropped.

_Okay, calm down. They're probably very busy. You're going to work for the great Dr. Oliver Davis. Of course he is busy._

She looked at her watch. Exactly eight o'clock.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

She closed the door and took a few steps forward. When she stood in the middle of the room she stopped.

"What do you need?" A pleasantly and deep voice asked. The girl jumped and turned around.

"W-well, I'm Luciana and I was told that I should be here today at eight o'clock for my new job. Uhm, you can call me Luce, if you want."

Luce' jaw almost dropped. This was the best-looking guy she has ever seen in her entire life. She had to held herself back or else it would have been very emberassing, drooling in front of your employer wouldn't be too well.

The black-haired boy nodded.

Wow, I've never seen black hair like this. It's like…

"Would you mind stopping to gaze at me like that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

_Wow, what a nanny-goat._

The boy glared at her and didn't say anything so Luce started talikng again.

"Well, I think you're my new employer now. For good cooperation!"

She wanted to shake his hand but took a different choice as he still glared at her.

"How could you tell I was Dr. Davis?"

Luce grinned now.

"Your mother discribed you at the phone. And I have to admit, her describtion was perfect!"

Noll still didn't smile.

_Wow, what a gloomy guy._

"As far as I can tell, you have no experience in ghost hunting."

"Uhm, well…"

"Yes?" Noll raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

_I can't tell him that I'm able to see my death mother, he'll think I'm paranoid or something._

She shook her head and some of her long, red-brown and very straight hair fell into her face.

Noll sighed.

_What a comforting comment..._

"Uhm, you know, I had no idea that you were so young, I mean Dr…" She looked down.

"You must be Luciana." A tall man suddenly stood in front of her and the door behind him was open.

_He has his own office! Cool, I'm hoping I'll get my own, too and thank god I'm not alone with this gloomy guy!_

"I'm your co-worker Koujo Lin." The tall man shook her hand.

"Thank you, uhm-"

"Call me Lin."

"Okay, Lin." Both smiled at each other.

Noll sighed.

"Make yourself useful and make some tea." Noll said.

"O-okay, where's the kitchen?" The girl asked.

"Just right around the corner." Lin answered.

"You should be nicer to her." The Cinese whispered to Noll who just rolled his eyes.

"Yuck! You call this stuff tea?"

A very outraged Luce came around the corner.

"This is just disgusting."

"This is just normal tea." Lin answered puzzled.

"No, this is one of the ugliest tea-producers in the world. How could you drink this stuff? _Paul's Tea_! Come on, this is yuck!" She put her tongue out of her mouth. "I'll buy some new tea across the street. Trust me, you'll love it!"

With that the petit girl almost ran outside.

Noll and Lin just blinked.

"What the-" The boy said.

"She's full of enthusiasm. This is good, she took her first order serious. What do you want?"

Noll just shook his head.

* * *

After 10 minutes Luce returned and Noll could hear her walking up to the small kitchenette.

_She's strange._

Her very long hair was layered and she had grey-blue eyes. He has never seen eyes like that. Normally, someone would thought that they looked cold but they were warm and soft.

Suddenly his door opened.

"Am I interrupting? Lin told me your office was here and here is your tea. I hope you like it. It's vanilla-cinammon and it's a black tea. You like black tea, don't you?" She smiled.

Noll just took a sip.

_What a courteous and talkative person._ Luce thought sarcastically.

Noll was overwhelmed but he didn't show it of course. This tea tasted just as good as Mai's.

He could feel a painful stitch in his heart.

"You may go now. There are some files in Lin's office, you can order them in the main room.

_The main room, huh? Well there goes my dream of my own office..._

"Okay, boss!" Luce saluted exaggerated.

Noll just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" About half an hour later, Noll's mother showed up just as she promised.

"Good day, Mrs. Davis." Luce said politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Luce." She gave her a hug.

"You are just too cute."

"Thank you." Luce laughed.

Noll came out of his office.

"You can make some new tea." He ordered.

"Okay." Luce said.

"Hello, mother."

"Hi there, Noll."

Luce walked around the corner (again).

"So what do you think? Isn't she cute?"

"I don't care if she's cute. She isn't skilled enough. She never dealt with any cases."

"Well, you could teach her, she's not silly. I know she can do it."

Just then Luce came back with some tea.

"I made a cup for you, too, Mrs. Davis."

"Oh, thank you, my dear."

The beautiful woman sat down and was pleased by the smell and the taste of the tea.

Luce turned back to the files.

"Hello, Luella."

"Oh, hello, Lin." The tall Chinese sat down right next to her.

"You can use my office to order those files, Luce." Lin said.

"Okay." She said and went into the office and closed the door.

_As if it wasn't obviuos that they wanted to talk alone..._

Meanwhile in the main room:_  
_

"So, what do you think?" Luella asked.

"She's a very cheerful person. I hope she can change Noll at least a little bit."

"This might sound strange but I have a feeling that she can make it. I'm his mother and I know what's good for him."

She almost looked like she would started to cry any second so Lin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean."

The woman smiled.

"Thank you, Lin."

"How did you meet her anyway?"

"Well, you know, she bumped into me in the middle of the street and she apologised a hundred times and helped me to carry my things to the SPR headquaters. I just looked into her eyes and I could feel her aura. She warmed up my heart and I hope she'll warm up Noll's, too."

"I'm convinced she will."

* * *

A silent knock was heard in Noll's office. His mother left about an hour ago.

"Enter."

"Uhm, it's already ten o'clock and I wanted to ask if I could go."

"You may leave." He said in an emotionless tone.

_Okay, that was REALLY nice._

"Thank you and good night." She was about to close the door.

"Just one thing." Noll said.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Don't tell anyone you're working for me."

"Okay, no problem."

Silence filled the air and Luce felt uncomfortable.

"You're not from England, are you?" The boy suddenly asked.

Luce had to grin.

"I tried to hide my accent but I new you would find out."

The boy just glared at her and her grin faded away.

"So where are you from?" He

"Have a guess."

"We're not in kindergarten. I don't care if you don't tell me."

"Okay, calm down…"

"So?"

Luce sighed.

"I'm from Florida, Miami."

Noll suddenly looked suspicious.

_Don't worry, Luce. He won't find out. How could he?_

He just looked at her a few seconds and said then:

"You may leave now and be in time tomorrow, eight o'clock."

Luce nodded and rushed outside.

She was deep in thought as she walked down the road.

_What an idiot! I've never met an unfriendlier person in my entire life! Who is he? Okay, the famous Dr. oliver Davis but he could at least act like he would be nice. Just think about the money,Luce. You need it…_

The girl stopped in front of a pub and walked inside. A smell of cigarettes and alcohol embraced her. It was very loud and fullof people.

"Hello, Luce, you're late today." A man yelled to her, so that she could understand it.

"I know, I'm sorry, Johnny."

"Just get ready for the show." The old man winked.

She nodded and went to change her clothes. She slipped into a nice red dress. Then she took her guitar.

As she walked on stage, everything was silent and then the audience applaused.

"Now, let's enjoy a new song of our angel!" Johnny yelled and the audience applaused even louder. Then everything was silent again and Luce started to sing.

* * *

It was midnight when she left Johnny's Pub.

"Luce, please wait."

Said girl stiffened slightly. It was Simon Parker again.

"Simon, this is the second time this week that you're following me."

"But I need you."

"You're 45 and you've got a wife and children!"

"I know but we belong together!"

"No, we don't, now leave me alone!"

"You again!" Someone yelled.

"Johnny!" Luce was relieved.

"I told you to leave her alone. If you do this again, You're not allowed to visit my pub anymore."

"This has nothing to do with you. We're not in your pub now!" Simon yelled.

"But she's working for me, now go away."

"We'll see next week, my angel." Simon said and went away.

"Thank you so much, Johnny."

The grey-haired man smiled.

"Just take care of yourself. We'll see next week."

Luce finally reached her little apartement at the campus of her university. She silently opened the door. She didn't want to wake her roommate, Tracy.

Tracy was tall and tanned. She had red hair and dark brown eyes. She was a really caring person and she had a huge family in Texas, where she came from. The first time Luce talked to her she started to like her. She was just nice and open to vereything and everyone.

Luce walked up to the small bathroom and quickly took a shower. When she returned back to the only room of their little flat, she saw that Tracy was awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad nothing happened to you. You know that I hate it when you stay away until midnight. You could at least call or send a message."

"I know, but I had to work."

"Just let me know next time."

"Okay."

Both girls smiled to each other.

"Good night, Tracy."

"Sweet dreams."

Luce had to sigh when she finally laid down in her bed. Then she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: The New Case_**

Luce woke up with a terrible headache. She looked down at her cellphone that woke her. Tracy was already up and left some breakfast for her.

"H-hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"I'll be later at the office today. I have a meeting in the SPR headquaters. We have a new case."

"A new case?" Luce yawned.

Noll sighed.

"My absence is no excuse for being late. I don't want this to happen again or else I have to pay you less."

"What? What time's it?"

"BEEP-BEEP…"

"This jerk! He could be at least a little comforting! And anyway, where did he got my number from?"

Luce looked at her cellphone. It was eight o'clock.

"Shit!"

* * *

She walked down the main street and went to the office. She unlocked the door (with the key Luella gave her yesterday).

The whole office was silent.

"Lin, are you there?"

No answer.

She looked into his office and it was empty.

"I'm alone, huh?" She said to herself.

She took off her darkblue coat and her grey wool cap. It snowed today and London just looked wonderful.

She prepared some tea and went to the mainroom to order the files she started yesterday.

_It's Saturday and I have to work._

She sighed and took a sip.

Then she looked over the door to Noll's office. She couldn't help but to walk inside.

The whole room was totally cleaned. On the left side was a huge bookshelve with over 1000 books. They all had grey or black covers.

She took one book. _The supernatural._

"Who reads stuff like that? This boy is a total freak."

There were other books named _The paranormal research_ or _Mysteries of a ghost._

She put the books back to the shelve, being carefully that no one could see that she sniffed around.

She closed the door and went back to the files.

What starnge files. They would have freaked the hell out of me.

Cases like haunted schools and mansions.

Is this really the right job for me?

The girl suddenly yawned and felt tired. She laid herself down on the black couch.

_Olli won't notice that I'm taking an little nap. I'll be awake as soon as he returns…_

_

* * *

_

Noll wasn't very pleased when he found his new assistant fast asleep at his couch.

She talked in her sleep. "No, don't curse me."

Although she looked like an angel, Noll showed no mercy. He walked up to Luce and whispered into her ear: "The spirit will haunt you."

"WAAHH!" Luce jumped and was wide awake now.

Naru just glared at her and she gulped.

"I-I'm very sorry!"

"Just make some tea and bring it to my office."

The girl did as she was told.

"Here's your tea, boss." She said cheerfully.

Noll just took the cup.

_What an idiot…_

"We have a new case at your university."

"Really? What happened?"

"There were some students attacted by flying shelves in the library."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you were that dense. You go to this university and you have no idea."

"Of course I have no idea I'm only visiting my courses!" Then her expression turned from angry into concern. "Are they badly hurt?"

"As far as I know they only had some bruises."

Luce sighed in relief.

"Where's Lin anyway?" She asked.

"Still at the headquaters." Luce wanted to ask what he was doing there but she changed her mind when Noll stared at her.

"Soemthing else?"

"Uhm, no…"

"Then you may leave."

"I can leave for today?"

"No, don't be stupid. You can leave my office."

Luce growled and walked outside.

"Jerk!" She said.

"What did you say?" Noll asked.

"Nothing!"

_Calm down, Luce. Think about the money…_

"Oh, good morning, Lin." Luce greeted the tall man who just closed the door behind him.

"Good morning. Is Noll there?"

"Yup, Olli's in his cave."

Lin almost chuckled. The girl reminded her of Mai. He missed the girl, too and her loss hurt him but he had to be strong for Noll.

Then he realised something.

"Olli?"

"Uhm, well…"

"This is a german nickname for Oliver, isn't it?"

"Oh, really? I had no idea. I just heard it from a friend."

Lin still looked suspicious.

_She has no German accent but she's not from London either._

"Where are you from?" Lin asked.

"I'm from America."

Lin just nodded.

I don't really believe her…

Then Noll came out of his office.

"We're packing things up now. I want this case to be solved as soon as possible. Lin, you can get the van and Luciana you help me carrying the equipment."

"Okay, boss." The girl said and Lin went outside.

* * *

"How much cameras do we need? 1000?"

Noll put a huge camera in Luce' hands.

"Uhf! This is way too heavy for me!"

"Stop complaining, you're getting payed." Noll said.

"You've got a point there…" Luce sighed and started carrying the huge camera.  
She waddled outside and slipped because of the snow. She hit the ground but the camera didn't broke because someone took it out of her hands and let Luce fall down.

"Autsch!"

"What?" Noll asked, the camera in his hands.

"You…!"

"You should be grateful. This camera is very expensive."

"You just let me fall down!" Luce yelled upset and stood up to glare at her boss.

"Did you want to pay a broken camera?"

Noll didn't wait for an answer and walked to the van where Lin was waiting for them.

"Well, at least I don't have to carry this monster-camera anymore." Luce said to herself.


End file.
